Jokes on them, Jokes on you
by HelloKittyLover12343
Summary: Naruto has problems and those problems then affect Sasuke, who has returned to the village. This isn't a happy story, so if you expect butterflies and rainbows, then I suggest you look elsewhere. Rated M for character death, and cutting (I wrote this in 8th grade so I'm not entirely sure what the reaction will be :o ) Please R&R and tell me about your thoughts! Thanks!


**AN: Hey all of you out there. I just want you to know that this was written when I was sad and depressed. So if you're looking something happy then you should probably exit out of this. Because this is the opposite. This is a sad one in my opinion. Anyways I also want you guys to know that if you're looking for any Fullmetal Alchemist fan fictions I suggest you read mine, it's called Remember? . Also if you do read I would really appreciate it. Thanks if you do! :D Also… *gets down on knees* PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sadly… you would know if I did. **

**WARNING: Character Deaths, Cutting, depressing things (I suppose) **

**READ: Naruto and Sasuke are 16 in this fan fiction.**

**OooOooOoOOoOOOoOOoooOOOoOoOo**

* * *

><p><strong>Jokes on them, Jokes on you<strong>

Naruto's POV:

Tears streaked down my face, feelings in my body numbing down to nothing. Crimson poured from my wrists. They had been victims to my pain. They had no survival, only hurt is their savior. I looked in the mirror and smiled as I found myself slowly slipping away. I looked down at my kunai that I used to ease my hearts pain and laughed. No one would miss me, even if I had saved them more than once. Well jokes on them, because when I die no one will be around to protect their sorry asses. I heard a voice from outside the locked bathroom door. "Naruto! Dammit open this door or I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Sasuke yelled. I smirked and slowly closed my eyes. I knew death was coming and the strange feeling of knowing was amazing. The continuous knocks and yells at the door was ruining my mood. Tears kept on sliding down my tear-stained cheeks, for some unknown reason.

The villagers glaring eyes still burnt in my memory made me shudder. To think I had actually made friends in the past four years. It still astounded me. I wished they would stay forever, but when the chuunin exams came along I had lost Sasuke and The Third Hokage. The two people that I cared for most had disappeared from my eyes. As much as Iruka sensei says he cares for me I can see his hatred. He can't lie good enough for me. Even though in the past year Sasuke came back he was different. He was a lot harsher and didn't even care about me anymore. Kakashi said that after some time he would turn back to the way he was before he left the Leaf Village. I knew that he would never be the same. But still the shred of hope that remained burned deep. I wished he had never returned, maybe then I would heal from the wounds that not even Kyuubi could heal now.

"Naruto, please just open the door." I looked back over at the door that I had locked and frowned. Why did he want to see me? So he could hurt me some more? He really had hurt me. Not intentionally but he knew that whenever I saw him and Sakura laughing and holding each other's hands that my heart slowly broke. When Sasuke came back I told him that I might have feelings for him. Sasuke had turned him down without a second thought. Saying things like that if me and him as a couple would be too difficult and that the thought of me and him kissing makes him want to puke. The memory of that made me more depressed as it is and I grabbed the kunai and then marked my other wrist up. The buzz that came from the deep cuts made my painful tears turn to tears of joy.

"Naruto, please! Don't do something stupid. I don't want you to hurt!" Sasuke yelled at me through the door. I smiled at that. He wanted me to be happy. I felt content and then fell to the floor, dizzy. No wait! I don't want to leave. He said he wants me! I slowly fell into a sea of black. I didn't want to go now. Slowly I saw Kyuubi's eyes appear. I looked into them and then stood up.

"Please, Kyuubi, help me!" I yelled while my eyes re-watered. The tears fell down my face. Kyuubi looked at me with sad eyes. 'Sorry Naruto. But something is blocking my chakra from aiding you. Go open the door to the bathroom so Sasuke can help you.' I nodded and then slowly faded into consciousness. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was still in the bathroom. But I wasn't on the floor… well not exactly. I could see myself on the floor. But yet here I was hovering over my- wait! I was hovering! I looked down to see that I was about four feet above the ground. I moved to the door and slowly attempted to unlock the bathroom door. By attempting I mean that I tried but my hand passed right through the handle. Sasuke must've heard the unnerving silence that never ended, because pretty soon I could hear his chidori and then the wood on the door burst. I jumped away in a second.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled as he realized I was on the floor. Why can't he see me hovering over here? Maybe if I lay down in my body I will be able to wake up so Sasuke will realize that I'm fine. I moved back towards my body and gently laid onto my body. I felt something tingle inside of me but as quick as it came it left my body. I tried to get Sasuke's attention, but nothing happened. I gently fell to the floor and sobbed hard. The sobs I produced shook my b- no spirit.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV:<strong>

_**Earlier that same day:**_

_I parted ways with Sakura and Kakashi when Naruto didn't show up for the mission. They told me to go get him before Tsunade had their heads on a platter. I ran towards Naruto's complex and kept on thinking everything was alright, despite the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I reached his street and slowed down to a fast walk and hurried off towards the complex. I walked up the stairs that led to Naruto's door and knocked. No answer. I knocked once more. When there was no answer I slowly tried the door handle and found that it was unlocked. I pushed open the door and looked around. I walked into his room expecting to see him still asleep but found nothing. I heard a soft whimper from the behind me and I twirled around noticed the bathroom. I started to bang on the door, yelling out stuff so that hopefully Naruto would come out. But all I heard was sobs and whimpers from behind the door. _

_**Flashback END: (I know pretty short right?)**_

I did the Chidori Justsu that I was taught so long ago and rammed it into the door. I saw Naruto surrounded by splatters of blood and then a pool of blood surrounding his arms. I felt a strange tingling sensation like someone was watching me but I ignored it as I attempted to revive Naruto. I felt the tears dripping down my face. I leaned in and kissed him on his blue, cold lips. I felt as if my heart had been dug out and ripped into shreds. Damn! I should have never told him all of those lies. Dammit, Sakura! You lied to me! You said he would try harder if I turned him down! You never told me he would k-kill himself! You bitch! I pulled Naruto into a tight hug and stayed there for what seemed like forever.

Collecting my thoughts I leaned into Naruto's now freezing body and whispered, "I love you." Quietly into his ear. I slowly reached for my kunai and brought it to my throat. "I'll go with you Naruto. Just wait for me. Please don't wander too far without me." Before I could reach for my kunai Kakashi and Sakura rushed in and grabbed my hand and restrained me. I freaked out and kicked Kakashi away from me and then grabbed the kunai and shoved into my throat and then attempted to drag it across but Kakashi yanked my hand back forcing the kunai out of my throat which began to bleed fast. Sakura rushed over and tried to heal it, but only got it the wound closed. She couldn't fix the internal bleeding even though she tried countless times. "I'll be there soon, Naruto." I choked out and then faded into unconsciousness.

~~2 days later~~

I woke up and found Lady Tsunade's face over me. I gasped and then choked on the air. Disappointment filled me as I remembered what happened. Why didn't I die? I started to cry and began to pull the blanket over my head as I refused to let anyone see me crying, but Tsunade yanked the blanket back down and pulled me into a hug. Shock was written all over my face as she looked at me with tear filled eyes. I looked over to see that Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Lee, Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru were all in the room, mostly they were sleeping but there was a few that were awake to witness the shocking event.

Sakura, one of the few who were awake walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder lightly and calmly waited for Tsunade, who was now hugging me tightly, to finish. Once she finished she bent down and kissed me on the forehead. I scowled at her and looked away. She then whispered, "Naruto's body is all fixed up and at the morgue. We waited for the funeral until you were able to get up." I thanked her and then closed my eyes, drifting back to sleep, feeling exhausted.

I woke up quite a bit later to hear people talking about me. I acted to be asleep and listened closely.

"That IV is the only thing keeping him alive. We probably should tell everyone that his chances of survival are slim, but if Sakura and I are able to place both of our chakras into him at the same time he will make it. But Sakura is exhausted from closing the wound on his neck from earlier." Tsunade paused. "We'll just have to watch him closely to make sure he doesn't try to kill himself again." After that there was nothing. I ended up going back to sleep and thought the whole thing to be a dream.

A bit later I slowly opened my eyes to the dawning sun and smiled. I could see Naruto sitting beside my bed in a chair. He kept on whispering he loved me. I reached out slowly to him hoping this wasn't an illusion or anything. I whispered back at him, "I love you more." At that I expected him to vanish like in my dreams, but then realized he was staring at me in shock.

"You can see me?" Naruto whispered hurriedly.

I smiled. "Dah, Baka, don't just sit there staring at me like I'm some circus clown." I whispered back. "This is a really good dream though. Usually you would be gone by now." I grinned at him. I pulled Naruto to me, or tried but he kept on slipping through my fingers. I frowned. "Why are you unable to touch me?" Naruto leaned into me to make me happy. I sighed. "I miss you. If only this wasn't a dream…" I trailed off. Gaara walked over to me.

"Sasuke, why are you talking to yourself?" I looked over at him.

"Can't you see Naruto? He's right th-" I stopped when I realized Naruto was no longer sitting in the chair. "N-Never mind." I whispered. Pain seared through me and made me gasp out a sob. Where'd he go? Why did he leave me? I turned my head into my pillow and cried from being sad. A hand touched my shoulder and I once again saw Naruto. I was about to talk to him once again when I realized that it was just Gaara. There was a sharp twist in the door knob and Gaara instantly pulled out his kunai. The door opened to see Neji walk in. What was he doing here? Gaara set the kunai down and walked back to his seat. I eyed the kunai. The only thought I had was death. I needed to die. Because without Naruto there was no meaning to life. I grabbed it before anyone noticed I moved. I was going to just cut my throat once again when I realized there was something tugging at my wrist. I looked over at my left arm and saw and IV sticking out of it. I came with an idea. I closed my eyes and pretended to go back to sleep. When there was nothing but soft snores coming from everyone and no one having their eyes open I pulled out the kunai and cut the cord that connected me to the bag of medicine. I slowly knew that I was going to be gone very soon and I smiled.

I then felt pain after a bit and grinned. I was finally going to see Naruto. I can finally see him and hold him and tell him how I feel. I closed my eyes as they began to feel heavy and felt a couple of tears slide down my cheeks. Then there was nothing. I could feel I was gone.

_**Somewhere:**_

I opened my eyes and looked around. There was nothing but meadows and I began to wonder where I was when I saw a head full of luscious sun colored hair. I smiled and ran off towards him. "Naruto! Is it really you?" I yelled. The blonde snapped his head towards me shocked. He frowned when he saw me and then looked down. I plopped down beside him once I reached him. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why did you want to see me? I mean it's not like you enjoy my presence, so why?" Naruto mumbled. "Why would you kill yourself?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Because I love you. So don't leave me again." I pulled him into a tight hug and sighed. This was awesome.

"I love you too." Naruto pulled back and kissed me. I leaned into it and smiled. I finally felt at peace and for once I knew this would last forever. Because it was, I wouldn't let anything pull us apart.

_**Back in Konaha Village (a day after Sasuke died):**_

Everyone gathered around the double sized casket and prayed to Kami. Everyone was dressed in black as the funeral continued. After they were buried in the ground people began to leave. Sniffles could be heard from the everyone. Even Tsunade, Jaraiya, and Kakashi had silent tears falling down their faces. Their tombstones read.

_**In memory of Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**1994-2011**_

_**Great Friend and Hero of us all.**_

_**He will forever be the Sixth Hokage.**_

In Between the two stones was a stone that connected the both of them, it read **May these two always be together.**

_**In memory of Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**1994-2011**_

_**Great friend **_

_**Shall he never leave our hearts.**_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok it was better in my head. Any of you have that happen to you? Well anyways I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think by either PMing me or reviews! <strong>

**Signing out,**

**HelloKittyLover12343**

**PS: If you cried please let me know. :D**


End file.
